The Work Of A Beta-Reader
by The Bloody Seje
Summary: The befores of known FanFics on FanFiction. These are not plagiarized; they're just what they looked like BEFORE me and my grammar teacher edited them. If you recognize it, then good job. You found what it looked like BEFORE it was fixed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon rights the rights go to Game Freak**

 **(PikachuXdigimon's 'The New World')**

* * *

Dream world/Mindscape… again lame

"Huh why am I here again I was dreaming the good dream," I said as Jewel giggled, "Mommy where are we," Lati asked as Loti was exploring, "I don't know but I think the group will show up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and now," I said as Seje and everyone else appeared, "Huh what why are we here again," Adam asked as Seje looked upset, "I was enjoying my spaghetti dream," Seje said as I made a finger pistol and put it to my head, "Lamest crap for being upset ever you weren't having a sex dream like me," I said as Seje shut up and Jewel's face turned red in embarrassment and Lati and Loti were confused, "What's a sex dream," Loti asked, "I'll tell you when your older okay," I said, "Okay Daddy," Loti said as a light appeared, "Ah now behold the mighty Arceus," I said as Arceus emerged from the light, "Hello it's good to see you all again," Arceus said as Thunder and Aurora's jaw dropped, "What you guys met Arceus and never told me," Thunder said shocked, "Well all we did was break into a Rocket base and free three legendary Pokémon," I said smiling, "SERIOUSLY WHY WASN'T I INVITED," Thunder screamed at me, "Well we hadn't meet till after the base raid," I said, "Fine," Thunder said in defeat, "Now the reason I brought you here is because the some of the legends that decided to search for a human partner were captured by Team Rocket I wish for you to save them," Arceus said, "Sure we can do that just watch Lati and Loti while were saving the day," I said as Kora look at me like I was crazy, "They might have upgraded security since last time you know," Kora said with Adam nodding, "Yeah who knows what kind of tech they've got," Adam said as I smiled, "Then I'll go Beast Mode and that's when the fun will begin," I said smiling as everyone but Arceus felt chill go down their spines, "What's Beast Mode," Seje asked, "I will rely on animal instinct to fight and evade anything they got," I said with a chuckle, "Well then I will see you all when you return," Arceus as we were Teleported to the Rocket's Base.

Rocket Base the site of a soon to be Massacre

"So this is the base wow this is going to be easy," I said as everyone else looked at the lasers, turrets, and enough Team Rocket grunts to count as an army, "This is easy I'd hate to see what you think is difficult," Adam said as everyone shuddered in horror at the thought, "Just get your hoods on so we won't reveal who we are," I said as everyone put their hoods on, "Alright use your codenames too," I said as we moved to the gate, "Stand back and get ready for a brawl," I said as I used an Aura sphere on the gate blowing it off it's hinges, "Huh who goes there this Team Rocket property," a grunt said with his buddies coming to the gate as I emerged from the smoke, "Were here for the captured legends," I said as the grunt laughed, "Yah you and what army," he said as Thunder and Seje emerged from the smoke, "This one Lucario battle time," Thunder said as Aurora came out of the smoke and took a battle stance, "Nidoking ready for battle," Seje said as Nidoking marched out of the smoke, "Pikachu time to shock them," I said as Jewel came from the smoke, "This is your army your going down and Pokémon will become Team Rocket members now," the grunt said smirking, "It's us six against you bumbling idiots it's more than fair," I said as I pounded that grunt's face leaving it a bloody mess, "Attack and destroy them," a Rocket officer said as the grunts attacked, "Guys let's crush them," Seje said as kicked a grunt in the head before throwing the grunt into an officer and continued his rampage with a smile, "Shocker I think I see guns," Thunder said he beat up an officer using a old piece of wood with nails in it as grunts started manning the turrets, "I'll disable them you two keep them from firing by using human shields," I said as I started attacking the grunts on the turrets.

Inside the Base like sneaky little rats

"So where are the Legends supposed to be at," Adam asked as he and Kora were sneaking around, "Probably on the lower levels," Kora said as two guards came out of a room up ahead, "Man can't believe that we got some Legends," one of the grunts said, "Yep now we can study them for a way to find Arceus then we will rule the world," the other grunt said as Adam came up from behind and knocked them out, "Well let's check where these two came from," Adam said as they sneaked over to the door, "Get ready for anything," Kora said as Adam nodded and the two of them kicked the door down and only two scientist were in the room, "Who are these people," one scientist asked as his partner tried to hit the alarm, "No ya don't," Adam said kicking the scientist as Kora grabbed the other, "Where are the Legendary Pokémon," Kora said holding the scientist, "We just moved them the two dragons we caught are upstairs and the Cobalion we caught is in a lower level but you'll be wasting your time if a Legend leaves the Base this place will have 5 minutes before it self destructs," the scientist said as Kora knocked him out, "Idiot let's burn the research and go help the others," Kora said as they destroyed the research, "Now let's go and see if the others need reinforcements," Adam said as they rushed to the entrance.

Outside of the Base/ Site of a Massacre

Right now we are surrounded by dead Team Rocket grunts and officers and the Pokémon are fairing much better than the dead grunts, "Well that was good for exercise," Seje said as he stretched his arms, "Well now that they all dead who want's to go see if Kora and Adam need help," I asked as Kora and Adam emerged from the base, "We've got some good news," Kora said happily, "And some bad news," Adam said looking at Kora, "Let's vote which should we hear first good or bad news," I asked, "Let's hear the bad news so we know what we need to do to stay alive," Thunder said as Aurora nodded, "Well I vote good news I don't want to hear something bad then hear good stuff as an attempt to try and make myself happier would be a turd move," I said as Jewel agreed, "Well I just wanna hear what the news is I don't mind if it's good or bad," Seje said as Nidoking shrugged, "Well alright lets hear bad news then the good news," Thunder as I nodded not wanting to be stuck out here during a debate, "Well if the legends leave the base will self-destruct and we'll only have 5 minutes before the place goes up in flames," Adam said as Kora got ready to tell us her news, "We also found out where the legends are being kept Zekrom and Reshiram are in the upper levels and Cobalion is in the lower level," Kora said like she was at a pep rally, "Well then Seje and Thunder go after Cobalion, Kora and Adam save Reshiram and Zekrom, and I'll distract the rest of the Rockets and take your Pokémon with you me and Jewel will do this Call of Duty style," I said doing a really cool pose as everyone sweat dropped, "Well that was interesting," Adam said as more grunts started coming, "Now go and hurry up," I said as they returned their Pokémon and went back into the base, "Now let's dance," I said grabbing two Mini Uzi's off the ground.

Lower level of Base

"So Cobalion's down here right," Seje said as he and Thunder were sneaking into the base, "Yeah according to Kora and Adam he should be down here," Thunder said as they found a lab, "Let check it out see if he's in here," Seje said as he opened the door seeing only one scientist and Cobalion in a cage with little food and water, "That's no way to treat anyone," Thunder said quietly, "This is inhumane how do they sleep at night knowing that they are keeping anything in a condition like that," Seje said quietly but angrily, "Maybe I should have Aurora take him down," Thunder said as Seje sneaked in, "What the heck are you doing," Thunder said quietly with annoyance in his voice, "Saving a Legend," Seje said as he got behind the scientist and put him in a sleeper hold, "Well now that that's done let's get Cobalion free," Seje said inspecting the cage, "Who are you and why are you here," Cobalion said slightly aggressive towards Seje as Thunder came in, "What the heck Seje Aurora could've done that with a lot less risk," Thunder said annoyed, "Sorry Thundy but I was tired of seeing Cobalion in a cage," Seje said ignoring Cobalion's questions, "Hey I'm talking to you," Cobalion said getting angry, "Oh sorry I'm Seje and that's Thunder and were here to get you out of here," Seje said smiling, "How do I know your trust worthy," Cobalion questioned not convinced, "Arceus sent us we also did a raid before and helped Keldeo," Seje said as he broke the locks on the cage, "Fine I'll cooperate if I get out of here faster," Cobalion said as Grunts were racing towards them, "Looks like were going to fight our way out," Thunder said as Seje smiled, "Then it'll be fun while we escape," Seje said as the Grunts banged on the door, "Hope Adam and Kora are doing better than us," Thunder said as Nidoking and Aurora got ready for battle.

Upper level of the Base

"Well I see two doors ahead they must lead to Zekrom and Reshiram," Adam said looking at the doors, "Let's split up I'll take the right door and you take the left one," Kora said as Adam nodded and they split up.

Kora

"Man this must be a power room," Kora said to herself as she heard a roar, "Huh that must be Zekrom and they are probably using him to power the base," Kora said again as she ran towards the roar and saw Zekrom in a giant sphere with wires hanging from it with scientists everywhere, "Well these guys are going to need to go to sleep," Kora said she let out Mew, "Mew can you use Sleep Powder on all of the scientists so we can help free Zekrom," Kora asked as Mew flew above the scientists and began to emit the Sleep Powder, "Huh is this Sleep Powder," a scientist said as they all got drowsy, "Perfect thanks Mew," Kora said as all the scientists fell asleep, "No problem Kora," Mew said as Kora returned her, "Alright now how to get you out of here," Kora asked as she inspected the glass sphere, "Why are you here," Zekrom asked with a tone of anger, "I'm here to get you free now when they put you in this thing did you see any weak points that can help get you out," Kora asked as Zekrom narrowed his eyes, "And would you wish to free me so you can sell me as profit," Zekrom said still not trusting Kora, "No I was sent by Arceus so can you please cooperate with me so I can free you," Kora said slightly annoyed, "Fine they head scientist designed this prison and may have notes that can help," Zekrom said pointing at one of the sleeping scientist, "Alright then I'll search him," Kora said searching his lab coat.

Adam

"Alright that legend should be just up head," Adam said hearing a roar, "Whoa I must be getting closer to that legend," Adam said as he rushed towards the roar to see Reshiram in chains as scientist were prodding him with strange equipment, "GRR this is unacceptable, Bullet knock'em out," Adam said releasing Bullet, "Flame wheel on those scientists," Adam said as Bullet charged at the scientists and hit them knocking them out, "Now free Reshiram with Metal Claw," Adam said as Bullet broke the chains, "Hey are you okay," Adam asked as he returned Bullet, "I'm fine thank you for helping me," Reshiram said happily, "No problem my name's Adam by the way," Adam said smiling, "I'm Reshiram but you may call me Sol," Reshiram said smiling, "I've got some friends of mine helping out to free Cobalion and Zekrom," Adam said, "Well at least we won't be prisoners to these retched people," Reshiram said


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything, the only thing I own is my OC Sjoerd and his Abilities.

(A/N: Hello everybody this is DjSjoerd3 and I bring you another harem fic, but this time in the Naruto universe but with a twist. In this fic Sjoerd will be in a gender bent Naruto world where Sjoerd is the only male ninja. I got inspired to write this after reading Nightmares Around Winter's fic The First Male Nin. The harem for this fic will be MASSIVE so if you don't like don't read). Also I finaly have a beta-reader by the name of Seje For Days.

"Character's speak"

'Character's thinking'

"Demons or gods speaking"

'Demons or gods thinking'

JUTSU OR TECHNIQUES

 **(Djsoerd's new story. No title as of yet.)**

* * *

Flashback

Chapter 1: A new found power

In the world of the ninja there were only Kunochi's as they had the chakra coils to perform the duties to protect their home as ninja's but what this world did not now nor could predict that in the village of Konoha in the land of Fire the first Male ninja would be born.

(Konoha)

"I wonder what the girls are doing, it's getting boring to be by myself" a kid said as he was walking around town on his own as he was not allowed to go back to the orphanage yet since the one who ruled the orphanage said so.

This boy had short brown hair that was a bit spiky, he wore a red shirt with the symbol of the village on his back and he wore a pair of black pants with ANBU style boots, he also had 2 small scars that were located next to his eyes but not reaching his eyes, he had brown eyes and stood for a 13 year old an impressive 63 inches (A/N: this is 160, 02 centimeter)

The name of this boy was Sjoerd, he did not now his last name because this was never told to him, anyway he had the day for himself as his friends were in the academy ready to learn and train on how to become Kunochi's. Sjoerd wished he could become a ninja himself but since he was told that males lack the necessary chakra coils to do so that dream was impossible for him to reach, as he was walking around he arrived at his favorite eating place and thought.

'Well I have nothing to do and I am getting kinda hungry so a visit to Old man Teuchi and Ayame-nee would be ok' he though as he rushed to the shop and as he entered he took his place on the bar and said out loud.

"Teuchi-ji can I get 3 bowls of Ramen" he said as the customers who happened to be woman or woman on a date looked at the kid and smiled (A/N: For those that don't now I will give Sjoerd some things similar to our favorite blond hero Naruto like his appetite for Ramen ) they all looked at him with a loving smile as he was hailed by the woman as their wonder child because of his cheerful attitude and his looks as he did not look bad in the eyes of the woman who lived in Konoha, but Sjoerd did not pick up on this as he still was young (A/N: He is 13 a bit older than the normal age for entering the Academy, but this is my fic so if you don't like, don't read "Ahh if it isn't our second best customer and our number 1 male customer, sure it will be done in a minute Sjoerd" Teuchi said.

He was a man with short gray hair and he wore a chef's outfit, he was the owner together with his daughter Ayame and he liked it when Sjoerd came over to eat since he lived in the orphanage and was friends with their number 1 customer.

"Hello their Sjoerd out on you own again" this time a female voice said as she handed Sjoerd his bowls. The woman in question had brown hair and a slender figure, she had black eyes and she wore a white robe with her sleeves folded, she also had a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and she also had a bright white bandanna on top of her head.

"Hello Ayame-neechan, yeah I have some time for myself since I can't go back to the orphanage yet" he said with a cheerful tone as the look on Ayame's face darkened as she thought how it would be possible to hate a boy so cute as Sjoerd.

"I see, what are you going to do after your done with your food" she asked as Sjoerd looked at her and answered "Well since the girls are not done with the academy yet I will just look around a bit and then probably hang out with them" he said as Ayame's mood lightened as she thought of his friends, O she knew they had a crush on Sjoerd but he did not seemed to notice it.

"Well Sjoerd whatever you do don't get yourself in trouble alright and if you see Naruko tell her to drop by again and wish us the best of luck to her from us alright?" Teuchi said as he saw Sjoerd nod at the question and was prepared to pay but Teuchi shook his head in the no and Sjoerd smiled at that and thanked the two as he went on his merry way.

"You now if you don't act fast I think someone else might steal your crush from you Ayame" Teuchi said with a grin as his daughter turned red at the thought and quickly went back to work but with a blush on her face.

(On the streets of Konoha, close to the Forest Of Death)

"Well shit it seems I am lost" Sjoerd said as he looked around as he saw the giant forest in front of him. He had heard of the place but he never saw it up close. He got curious and wandered towards it as he climbed over the fence and walked into the forest.

"Wow it's beautiful in here" Sjoerd said in awe as he took in the landscape, as he wandered he saw a cave with strange symbols on the entrance. "What is this?" he asked as a question mark popped up over his head. As he got closer he got more curious and decided to enter the cave and as soon as he did he heard a voice whispering.

"This way, child of man". He jumped slightly at that but he walked further, as he did he saw the candles on the wall light up the further he went in, after a while he seemed to be in some sort of room, he looked around and saw what looked like some sort of shrine with something in it.

"What could that be?" he said as he stepped forward towards the shrine but was stopped by what seemed to be several voices as they said.

"ARE YOU THE ONE, ARE YOU WORTHY OF WIELDING THE SCROLL TO SUMMON GODS AND MYTHICAL BEAST'S."

Sjoerd looked around in a hurry trying to figure out where those voices came from and panicky said. "Where are you, show yourself" as the voices chuckled at that and said again.

"OVER HERE CHILD,GRAB THE SCROLL IN THE SHRINE", after they said that Sjoerd walked towards the shrine and looked at it, after inspecting it he saw a scroll lying in it, he got curious and grabbed it, after that he opened the scroll and said.

"It's empty, what do I do with this?" he asked confused as he did remember that this looked like a summoning scroll of some sorts as his Baa-Chan the Third Hokage Hiruka Sarutobi showed him here summoning scroll with the monkey's and showed him how to do it to see if he would understand which in turn he did and for fun tried to summon one but it did not work.

"But I can't summon you, I am a man and I don't have the chakra coils to do it, yet the chakra to perform the technique" he said as he heard the voices say again. "DO YOU GIVE UP WITHOUTH EVEN TRYING CHILD, OR DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT WE ARE?" they asked as Sjoerd thought. "Well it's not that I am not curious, well why not let's give it a shot" he said as he bit his thumb as he quickly wrote his name in blood on the paper and performed the handsings necessary and said out loud.

"SUMMONING JUTSU".

After he did that a bunch of smoke appeared as Sjoerd had to cough because there was so much, after he stopped coughing and opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful woman's he ever saw. There stood 5 women looking at him and the first one stepped forward and said.

"Well it seems you are able to do it after all huh?" she said. She had brown skin with blue eyes with a cat slit in them and had dark blue lipstick on, she had a cap with what he thought were here ears sticking out of them on and she had a light brown top on which covered here breasts only and she had 2 shoulder guards with a cat face on one side on it, she also had a belt with a blue gem in it and a brown skirt or some sorts on with the same cloth on her legs, but the weirdest of all for him was she had a tail sticking out and had cat like claws and in her left hand she held to what looked like a whip but with multiple whips attached to it.

"It seems so Bastet you were right about him, this is going to be fun if he is the only one who can call upon our power". The second female said. She had a lighter skin then the one Sjoerd now could identify as Bastet but it was not like his own skin, she had a light brown top same as here and she also had the same kind of skirt and belt. She had blue eyes but with no cat like slit in them, she had a strange headpiece on her head as she carried a bow with the strings in a blue color and a holder with arrows was hanging behind her.

"My he certainly is a cute one" The third voice said. She had blond hair but it was done in 2 ponytails in the front as the rest of her hair waved behind her, she had a pink top and a pink veil hanging of her waist as she also had what Sjoerd seemed to guess were some sort of sandals but then in a beautiful white color, she also carried a golden staff with a pink orb in the middle of it.

"Don't try to flirt with him directly Aphrodite, he is still young so he probably doesn't know how to react at it" the fourth voice said. She had long black hair with a tiara on her head and some sort of ring floating behind her, she had some sort of necklace that also served as her shoulder guards, she had a white top with a belt under her breasts, and she also had a white skirt and carried a scepter with a symbol on it. But the strangest thing he saw was that she had 2 red wings attached to her arms by rings she had on her arms.

"Let's see what will happen when he learns of who we are and what we can do to help him" The last one said, she had black hair covered by a strange headpiece, she had a green top and green wrist guards and a green skirt with purple feathers, she also seemed to have some strange tattoo's on her body and carried a spear with the tip looking like a purple diamond and next to her was a brown jaguar.

"Wait did you all appear when I did the summoning technique?" Sjoerd asked confused as he stood up and saw that they were taller than him but not by much, at least not for Sjoerd.

"Yes we are the ones who guided you here and appeared when you summoned us" The one Sjoerd knew her name was Bastet said as she continued, "We had a feeling that you would be able to do it, and now you are officially the first male ninja to summon god's to help you" she said with a cheeky smile as Sjoerd just nodded dumbly as he proceeded to absorb the information.

"I think it would be smart to introduce ourselves" Bastet said as the rest nodded and introduced there selves.

"My name as you heard is Bastet, The Egyptian Goddess of Cats" she said as she waved at Sjoerd.

"I am Isis, the Egyptian Goddess of Magic" she introduced as she bowed as Sjoerd did as well to show respect.

"My name is Neith, The Weaver of Faith, how are you doing" She said cheerfully as the rest just shook their head at her attitude but with a smile on their face as Sjoerd just looked happily at her and shook hands.

"I am Awilix, the Mayan Goddess of the Moon "she said as the leopard roared and she added "and this is Zulu" she said as Sjoerd tried to pet her and she let him do just that.

"And last but not least I am Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of love" she said flirty as she checked Sjoerd out as he blushed at her.

"So now that we know who we are how about you introduce yourself to us" Bastet said as Sjoerd nodded and said.

"My name is Sjoerd, and I live in Konoha which is where we are now, my likes are my friends, and the people I care for, my dream is to hopefully be a ninja someday so I can protect my precious people and explore the world outside my village" he said as the goddesses looked at each other and grinned at his intro.

"Well you certainly are interesting for someone so young". Isis said as the rest nodded at that and Aphrodite added "Not to mention he is quite good looking, maybe a new outfit but not much else" At this Sjoerd blushed and said quietly.

"Well you 5 are not too bad yourself" he said honestly as this caused the 5 goddesses to blush at his words as he was then shoved into Aphrodite's breasts and she said.

"O my god you are sooooooooo cute I can't wait to help you with your growth" she said as Sjoerd tapped her shoulder signaling he could not breathe. As soon as she saw this she let go and Sjoerd fell backwards and inhaled his sweet, sweet oxygen.

"Well I am sure we can get to know each other better but for now, what do I need to do?" he asked as he saw the goddess nod and explain to him that he needs to have a small tattoo somewhere on his body to show that he is their wielder and explain to his Baa-Chan what happened. He nodded and asked to have his tattoo on his hand as he held it out and was screaming a bit later as a symbol was branded into his hand signaling their contract.

"Now that that is done we probably should be going now, as I sense someone watching us right about now" Bastet said as Neith nodded and the rest agreed as Sjoerd then said.

"where are you show yourself" he said as he saw a female with a trench coat and a mesh body suit over it, she had violet hair done in a ponytail, she also had light brown pupil-less eyes.

"Is that you Anko-chan" he said as the woman in question nodded with a smile and said. "Yeah it's me brat I thought it was you" she said with a grin as Sjoerd just grinned back as he came out of the cave with the 5 goddesses behind him. She saw them and decided to tease the boy a bit as she said.

"Well, well Sjoerd I didn't think you could do it and 5 goddesses as well you certainly impressed me with that" she said as the result was them all blushing and Anko laughing at the scene.

"well in all seriousness I was asked to look for you by Hokage-sama, she seemed to be a bit worried as she was looking for you Sjoerd" Anko said as Sjoerd nodded and with that he and Anko excited the forest but not before the 5 explained that he could call upon them with the tattoo he got as they left for his mindscape. Sjoerd grabbed his head in slight pain as Anko looked a bit worriedly at him and asked.

"Are you alright Sjoerd-kun?" she said with worry clearly in her voice as Sjoerd nodded and said "Don't worry I am alright just getting used that now I can hear voices in my head and the fact that I can summon goddesses now.

Anko and the 5 laughed at the way he said it and he just laughed along. As soon as they left the forest Anko quickly used a Shunshin to get her and Sjoerd to the hokage's office. As they arrived they knocked and heard a voice say "Enter".

Hiruka Sarutobi or the so called Goddess of Kunoichi sad in her office working on several matters the council asked her to look at. She also waited to see her so proclaimed grandson to walk into the doors as she was quite worried as no one saw him for a while. But here fears were put to rest as she saw Anko and Sjoerd walking through the doors and Sjoerd said with a big smile on his face "Hello Baa-Chan you wanted to see me" he said as Anko grinned at the way he greeted her as Hiruka just smiled and said.

"Well it's good to see you're alright Sjoerd, I also have some good news for you" she said with a smile as she stood up and hugged him as he returned the hug. She smiled and looked at Anko and said "Well done Anko you can leave now" as Anko nodded and left but not before she high-fived Sjoerd and left in a Body-Flicker. Hiruka just laughed as she saw how friendly those two were and she sat back into her chair and said.

"Well then Sjoerd, there are some things I have to explain to y" she could not say anything further then that as she saw the tattoo on his hand and asked with a stern face "Where did you get this?" she said as she grabbed the hand and looked at it.

Sjoerd slightly chuckled at that and said.

"Well Obaa-chan the craziest thing happened to me, would you like to hear it" he said as she nodded and what he did shocked her a bit as he did the handsings for summoning and her jaw dropped to the ground after she saw 5 woman appear from the smoke. She looked at him with wide eyes and a slightly hanging jaw and asked.

"Sjoerd who are they", Sjoerd sighed and explained everything that happened and the 5 goddesses filed in when it was necessary. After one long explanation Hiruka said.

"So let me get this straight, you went into the Forest Of Death, wandered into a cave after you heard a voice whisper to you to go further into the cave, after that you found a scroll and the voices said to you to perform a Summoning" she said as Sjoerd and the 5 nodded as she continued "after that these 5 appeared and said that they are in fact Goddesses from myth and that you are the first to ever be able to summon them and in process this strengthened your own Chakra coils to the point that you are now able to perform Jutsu if you were to be trained in this?" she said as they all nodded again as she let out a sigh and looked at this situation for a moment and thought.

'Well this can work for him and for the village, he is the first male to have the chakra for Jutsu but it will not be easy for him, but then again he is a boy that refuses to back off from a challenge' as she was done from her thoughts she said to the 6.

"Well then, I have thought about this and I have a solution for you but if you accept it I will promise you it will not be easy for you" she said as the five goddesses looked at Sjoerd and then smiled as they saw the determination and curiosity in his eyes as he said.

"You now that I don't back down from a challenge Baa-Chan give me your offer" he said as the 5 blushed a bit at his determination and Hiruka smiled at it and said.

"Well then, the only thing I can think of is that you are going to be trained to be a Kunoichi" she said as she saw Sjoerd's reaction/

"But you're not going to be named a Kunoichi but something different, you will be trained to be a Shinobi or Male Kunoichi" she said as Sjoerd hugged her as he could finaly pursue his dream to defend his friends and his village.

"Thank you Obaa-Chan" he said as he realized something and asked "But thus this mean I have to go to the Academy and study with the rest of the Kunoichi in training" he said as Hiruka nodded and Sjoerd blushed a bit and said.

"But you do now that I am the only male there" he spoke as the rest blushed at what he said and they could understand where he came from. "I don't see another way, sorry Sjoerd but I think you can handle it don't you" Hiruka said as he nodded and looked at the 5 as they smiled at their summoner and Neith said.

"Well after your first day in the Academy is done we can train you as well as soon as we get home" she said as Sjoerd got a question mark over his head and Bastet and Isis explained to him

"Now that you can summon us we are going to teach you how to fuse with us and be able to us powers similar to us or when were fused our own powers" Bastet said as Isis continued.

"When we train you we ask you to keep a lookout for other god's and legendary creatures of myth, as you can try and to convince them to form a bond with you thus helping you in becoming stronger" Isis said.

Sjoerd's eyes were the size of dinner plates when he heard this but he still had one question on his mind. He looked at the 5 and asked.

"If I find another god do I have to sign a contract again, because that is how it normally works isn't it?" he said as Hiruka nodded at that. Normally when you would want to have a second summoning you would have to sign the contract that they carry around with them. It is still very rare to see someone with more than one summoning contract yet alone be able to pull it off to use both of them. The 5 looked at each other and giggled a bit at his question, Sjoerd was about to ask what was so funny but Aphrodite said to him.

"In your world maybe but for us gods and mythical creatures it doesn't work like that, see we all have a connection with each other, thus if you were to find let's see Hades or Hera or even Zeus, you wouldn't have to sign another contract as you already have me a Greek Goddess, As for the others it works the same way, even when you find a god or goddess from another culture you wouldn't have to sign anything just show them your tattoo and it should work" she said as Sjoerd nodded at the answer as did Hiruka. Now that she knew all of this it was time for here to reveal her good news to Sjoerd.

"By the way Sjoerd, remember I said I had good news for you" Hiruka said as they all looked at her and they nodded but before she could tell she was interrupted by Awilix as she said.

"I am sorry to interrupt you Hokage but I have to tell Sjoerd something" she said as Hiruka nodded and she continued while looking at Sjoerd. "Now that we have bonded with you, you don't need to pull of the handsings for the summoning technique as you can call upon us with the tattoo, you only need to say the name of the one or ones when you get better with it and we will be there to help you" she said as the other 4 nodded at that as well as Sjoerd and Hiruka.

"Now then as I was about to say" she said while she looked at Awilix with a little grin on her face as her face turned a bit red from embarrassment. "You don't have to live in the orphanage anymore" she said as Sjoerd nearly flipped when he heard this as well as the 5 whose eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Since you are going to be a ninja you need good housing and I managed with help of the council to get you your family's things that they left for you". She said as Sjoerd grew a little sad when he thought about his parents and the 5 saw this and hugged him for comfort.

You see 6 years from now the Village of Konoha was attacked by one of the 9 tailed beasts, this one was the Kyúbi or Nine-Tailed Fox. It was held by one of the Kunoichi by the name of Kushina Uzumaki, the mother of the now living Jinchúriki Naruko Uzumaki and wife of Minako Namikaze or better known as the Fourth Hokage. See Naruko was told who she was not too long ago and she visited the hospital regularly to check up on her parents as they were in a comatose like state, Minako had used the Dead Demon Consumption Seal to seal the beast inside her daughter as she saw no other way and believed that she could control the beasts power, she was almost dead if it weren't for the Third Hokage and her student before she left Tsunade Senju.

She managed to safe the 2 from dying but could not fully revive them as they were protected by something that even she could not lift. Naruko was shocked to hear what had happened and why she received the glares but luckily she was spared from any sort of abuse or attacks from the people who lost someone during that day. She regularly checked to see if they were alright and then leave to cry by herself. Most of the time she was found by her friends, Sjoerd being one of them. Now that Sjoerd knew what she carried he did not look at her any different then he already did, in his eyes she was an innocent, cheerful, sometimes hyperactive, knuckleheaded Kunoichi who he considered one of his best friends.

"Now what your mother and maternal father left you is there clan house which is close to the clan house of the Uzumaki where Naruko lives." She said as this brought a smile to his face, he lived now close to one off his friends which he found awesome. "The other thing is something that we have to talk about with the council on both the civilian side and the Kunoichi side" she said as she tried to hide here grin. O if Sjoerd only new that he was now a candidate for the C.R.A (A/N: not going to explain all that) fortunately for her Sjoerd and the 5 did not see her grin but the 5 had an idea of what she had in mind.

"Do you want to visit the compound now or do you have other plans?" she asked as Sjoerd remembered his promise to hang out with his friends and said.

"If it is alright with you Obaa-Chan I would like to check the compound out later, I have promised the girls that we would hang out together" he said as Hiruka chuckled at that, you can always count on him to fulfil his promise to someone no matter who it is. She nodded and just as Sjoerd was about to leave she said.

"What we spoke of here, you can tell your friends but if you explain it do it calmly to them alright?" she said as he and the 5 nodded and disappeared back into Sjoerd's mind as he left and went to the spot where he knew they would be. "This is certainly going to be interesting for him" she said as she chuckled and continued working.

(Hokage Monument, a grass field on it)

"Do you think he will come or did he forget about it" a voice said.

"Don't worry its Sjoerd-kun were talking about he wouldn't forget something he promised" a second voice said as the third nodded at this and a fourth voice said.

"You now I wonder what would happen if he were to join us in the academy" she said. These girls are the 4 friends Sjoerd has and promised today to spend time with. The first one was a girl with flowing brown hair and a pair of red marks on her face and small canines, she wore a brown fest with a brown pair of pants and Kunoichi sandals, and next to her was a small white puppy.

The next one had black hair done in a ponytail which made it almost look like a pineapple she wore a gray coat with under there a green shirt and black Kunoichi pants with parts of a mesh shirt showing.

The third one had short lavender hair done in a hime style just above her forehead, she were a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, she also had navy blue pants.

The last one had long blond hair done in 2 ponytails she wore an orange and blue top with mesh parts on her wrists and her and legs, she had an orange and blue Kunoichi skirt with Kunoichi sandals and white socks. In order these girls were: Kira Inuzuka, Shika Nara, Hinata Hyúga and Naruko Uzumaki. The 4 friends of the future male ninja.

"Hey girls sorry I am late" he said as they all looked at him running over to them as they all blushed as they saw him. "It's ok we were not waiting too long just 5 minutes or so" Shika said as Sjoerd nodded at that and grinned getting them to blush again at that handsome grin of his.

"Obaa-chan and I had some things to talk about so I kinda forgot the time" he said as the 4 looked curiously at him wondering what the Hokage and he spoke of.

"Umm S-S-Sjoerd-kun what w-w-ere you talking about w-w-with Hokage-sama" Hinata asked with a stutter as the other 3 nodded at that question when Naruko saw the tattoo on his hand and asked.

"Where did you get that tattoo from Sjoerd, did you ask for one?" she said as she pointed at it making the other 3 look at it.

"That's one strange tattoo, but it does look good on you" Kira said as he blushed a bit at the compliment and in his head he thought of how he would explain it all. He just sighed and said.

"Well it seems I will be able to pursue my dream after all" he said as the 4 widened their eyes as they remembered his dream to be a ninja. Kira said "but how you are a boy, you don't have the chakra to become one, well you have the skills but not the technique" she said as Sjoerd just explained to all of them what had happened to him in the morning.

As he was explaining he saw them listening intensely at his words meaning that he got their attention and continued whit his story. After he was done Shika was the first one to find her voice again and said.

"It's troublesome to ask but can you show us?" she said as the rest nodded at her question and Sjoerd did just that. He stood up and held his right hand up and said.

"Awilix, Bastet, Neith, Isis, Aphrodite, can you show yourselves" as the tattoo glowed and 5 puffs of smoke appeared and out of those 5 stepped the 5 goddesses Sjoerd had a bond with. As soon as they saw the 5 there jaws dropped to the ground when they saw the woman.

"So you decided to tell them all about what happened huh?" Bastet said with her cat-like grin on her face as Sjoerd nodded at her. "Yeah there my friends and I don't like to keep things hidden from them" he said honestly as they blushed at what he said and the 5 saw this and grinned. But before they could answer a voice interrupted them.

"Well, well and here I thought I sensed someone familiar, how have are you Aphrodite" the voice said with an almost dark kind of voice. They all turned around as Sjoerd stood up and ready to protect them as the 4 also stood up and got ready to fight as they took their academy stances. "Who are you" Kira asked as Aphrodite widened her eyes and spoke.

"It's good to see you after so long Uncle Hades" she said and from the shadows a man stepped out. This man had long black hair and a black beard, he had red eyes and was dressed in a black cloak with black pants and black shoes. Under his cloak was a black armored shirt. He stepped forward as he looked at Aphrodite and then the rest of the goddesses and then at the 4 Kunoichi. As last he looked at their summoner and stepped towards him. As soon as he did that the 5 got ready and stepped besides him as Bastet threatened.

"I am warning you hades, touch our summoner and it will be the last thing you will do" as she grabbed her whip and Isis had her staff ready, Neith drew an arrow aiming it at him as Awilix and Zulu got ready to strike. The only one who did not have her weapon out was Aphrodite as she looked at her uncle.

He stopped in front of him as he looked at the boy and begin to inspect him. His eyes never left as he seemed to be looking into Sjoerd's soul as the 4 Kunoichi got nervous when suddenly.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Hades begins laughing out loud as this made the 5 raise their eyebrows and the 4 Kunoichi just face-faulted. Sjoerd just wondered what was so funny when Hades walked up to him and explained.

"Forgive me for laughing so suddenly but I just couldn't help myself, you see I took a look at your future and what I saw made me laugh like that, it seems you will be quite the woman magnet" he said as all the woman blushed hard at what he just said as he continued.

"as you now my name is Hades the Greek god of Death and the Underworld, it's my pleasure to meet you" he said as he bowed in front of him as this action shocked him a bit as a god bowed to him a human.

"Please don't bow to me, I don't like it when people bow" he said as he thought that it was weird, he was a human and a God was bowing to him. If anything he should be bowing to him. As he continued this train of thought he was interrupted by Aphrodite.

"well I am happy to see you again uncle but what are your plans if you were to be called upon by our summoner" she asked as he looked at her and replied "I would like to train him with my powers to restore the dead when needed and keep the balance between life and dead equal as I have the feeling that some people in this world have the power to awaken the dead in a unrespect full way" he said to her as she nodded understanding his position in this. The rest of the goddesses nodded as well and withdrew their weapons as the Kunoichi did as well but they still looked at their crush with big eyes as the thought what he could do if he went to the academy with them tomorrow. As Hades explained to Sjoerd why he wished to join Sjoerd the goddesses talked with each other.

"It's surprising that hades would go through such lengths just to join Sjoerd" Isis said as Bastet asked her.

"Do you have any idea why he would join though, I mean if Sjoerd were to train in the use of hades power he would have the power of Death at his fingertips that scares me a little" she said as they nodded but Aphrodite giggled at them as they turned and Awilix and Neith asked.

"What's so funny Aphrodite?" as she just looked at them and then back to Sjoerd and hades who now had the same mark on his hand as Sjoerd's tattoo now glowed a deep black color signaling the bond between the two. She then said.

"It's just like uncle said, he wants to keep the balance between life and death stable and he thinks that by joining with Sjoerd he is able to do just that" as she explained they nodded at her answer as the two men turned to them. When he approached them Sjoerd asked.

"Didn't you say that you were planning to do some sort of transformation on me Aphrodite-Chan" he said as she blushed at the suffix he used as the rest felt jealous at not being called that while hades just grinned but hid it surprisingly well.

"You're right shall we begin that now" she said as Sjoerd nodded and they snapped their fingers as Sjoerd was covered by smoke for a minute and then when he stepped out. The girls had to hold back a severe nosebleed as they saw how he looked like now.

He still had his brown hair only slightly longer now in the back as it stopped between his upper back, he still had his brown eyes but the scars on his face were completely gone, he now wore a white short sleeved shirt with on the front showing his tattoo as he also had a cloak that was painted red with a tiny bit of black in it, he had ANBU style pants but in black, the same was for his shoes as they were ANBU styled, but the newest thing he got was right next to him, imbedded into the ground was a Scythe, the blade was red with tribal like markings over them as the handle was black but with his tattoo symbol somehow crafted into the handle.

When Sjoerd saw his weapon his eyes almost popped out of his head at how beautiful the Scythe was and he asked.

"Why are you giving this to me" he said as Hades answered for him.

"When I took a look at your future I saw that the future you preferred a scythe, although it looked different we based your weapon of your future self's own Scythe" he said as Sjoerd grabbed the scythe and as soon as he did he felt that it was quite light for a weapon so big. He attached it to his back as it hung there.

"This feels nice, it isn't as heavy as I thought it would be" he said as they nodded at that. Isis explained that the weight will match the body, so since he is still young the scythe will be quite a bit lighter then when he gets older. After that they all left to get back into Sjoerd's mindscape as he grabbed his head in slight pain as he got all the information of his new god and some other info about the other gods as well.

"Are you alright" Hinata said as they run to him as she and Naruko helped him up, when they did this though they felt the amount of muscle he got, it was not too much but certainly not to little either.

'O my god his muscles are rock hard, I wonder if that…. No Bad Hinata, don't think like that' Hinata thought.

'Wow he always looked good but right now he looks like a living god I could just…no stop that dammit but I can't help it he looks so dreamy right now' Naruko thought, as he was helped up he saw that they were both extremely red and asked.

"Are you 2 ok, you both look a little red" he said as they quickly recovered and said at the same time.

"Were fine" as he just shrugged it off.

"Now that all of that has happened it is time for us to go, mom said that she had some things for me to teach, sorry guys" Kira said as they nodded but before they all left Sjoerd quickly said.

"Actually there is one more thing I would like to explain" they all looked at him as they sit down and Sjoerd said as he looked specifically at Naruko.

"I know what you carry Naruko" and this caused Naruko to panic for a bit but was interrupted by Sjoerd as he continued.

"I lost my parents during the attack, but I don't blame you for that, you are only its carrier not the demon itself" he said as the other 3 looked strangely at this but then Shika's face changed as she said.

"You, you're the Jinchúriki of the Nine Tailed Fox" she said as Naruko nodded at that thinking that she lost her friends but what they did was hug her. She openly cried into their embrace as Sjoerd then said.

"I also know that your parents are in the hospital in coma, I will do whatever I can to help you to get them out of that coma" he said as he mentally asked Hades.

"With your power that should be possible right" he said as hades nodded but said.

"it could but you would have to master that power as I cannot revive them as that technique is something I am forbidden to use, but since I am now with you I can teach you and we would not be in trouble because of it" he said as Sjoerd nodded and thanked him as he broke the connection.

"You would really do all that for me" she said with teary eyes as Sjoerd grinned and said

"Of course anything for a friend and my own neighbor" and with that she grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips making Sjoerd's eyes widen and put his hands up in the air as he was not expecting this, the other 3 were jealous but they could understand why she did it. Inside his mind Hades whistled as the ladies were jealous but they had a blush at his declaration to do anything for a friend and considering he said that they were his friend as well they could understand as they looked at each other and smiled.

When Naruko separated from him she blushed as she found the ground now a lot more interesting as for Sjoerd, well he still was shocked that it happened so suddenly as he was almost out of his trance he felt another pair and then 2 other pairs of lips kissing him right after each other.

"What just happened" he asked dumbly as the four now had a full body blush but with a loving smile on their face as Naruko explained her reason.

"I just couldn't help it, I had a crush on you since we begin to hang out and it only went worse when we grew older, when you said that you would do anything to help me, I knew I was in love" she said as Sjoerd blushed at this as he looked at the other 3, they all had the same reason for loving him as Hinata explained that she gained her crush on him when he saved her from those bullies years ago, while Kira said she enjoyed having him come to the compound to train or just to talk and it was the same with Shika. Sjoerd smiled at that but then realized.

"Wait aren't you supposed to have one girlfriend not multiple of them" as they looked at each other and the girls giggled as Sjoerd rose an eyebrow as Kira explained.

"We don't mind sharing you, we would rather share you then not have you at all, besides I think we can work something out" she said as she looked at her friends and they nodded agreeing with her as Sjoerd just blushed but agreed to this. He then said.

"I will try to spend time with you all equally and anyone else that might join" he said as they looked at him and hugged him tightly and with a smile on their faces they left the monument to go back home.

While they were walking they were talking about tomorrow and Sjoerd's first day as an academy student and how he will like it or not. Sure they were still worried but they knew that he could do it. As they arrived at each of the clan houses they detached themselves from Sjoerd as they gave a small kiss on the cheek and left. After a while it was only Naruko and Sjoerd walking hand in hand as they made their way to the Hokage mansion. As they entered Sjoerd remembered that her Obaa-chan wanted to do something with him and the council, when they asked if she was here the assistant guided them to the council chambers. When they stood in front of the door they looked at each other and entered together.

(Inside the council chamber)

The council of both the civilian side and the Kunoichi side was now filled with people from different clans to important merchants and of course the Elders with the Hokage seat in the middle as the rest sat around in some sort of circle. When they heard the doors open they saw the man in question walking in with the Nine-Tailed Jinchúriki, but the strangest thing for them was they walked in with their hands intertwined. As Hiruka looked at this she could only smile and knew that she had to put him into the C.R.A but from the looks of it he was kissed multiple times by different girls, as far as she could tell anyway but that was not the reason why they were here.

"Ahh, Sjoerd I see you made it after all, we were beginning to get worried thinking that you wandered into another cave" she said as both sides of the council giggled at this as Sjoerd grinned and put his free hand behind his head rubbing it embarrassed about that little incident.

"Sorry about that, I had some things to take care of" he said as Naruko giggled at that while the god and goddesses laughed at the way he said it. Inside Naruko's seal the fox had to smile at her containers lover. Sure she had meet him before but not face to face, that same could be said to Naruko as she did not drag her into her mind yet to tell her why she did what she did. She felt sorry ever since it happens since she happened to be good friends with her previous container which happened to be her mother.

"Now then the reason we are gathered here is because this involves our young boy here" Hiruka begin as Naruko let go of Sjoerd as they both looked serious now as the council was now listening.

"Sjoerd here showed the ability to perform the Summoning Technique when we now that men lack the Chakra or the chakra coils to do show, Sjoerd would you mind showing us" Hiruka asked as the council looked at him and he nodded.

He showed his tattoo and said.

"God and Goddesses show yourself" and after a little lightshow there stood the 6 gods of mythology in the flesh right next to him. To say the council was shocked was an understatement as Sjoerd continued.

"These are the gods that I can summon right know, it would be possible for me to gain other gods or mythical beasts but I would have to find them in order for me to bond with them" he explained as he looked at them as they shook their heads signaling he was right and then left.

"This is certainly interesting" came the voice of one of the Kunoichi council. These women were all heads of the great clans that were here in the village. They sat in order:

On the far right sat the head of the Aburame Clan known as Shibi Aburame, she had a heavy brown coat on which covered her entire body as only some of her face was visible as fell some parts of her black hair.

Right next to her was the Akimichi Clan known as Choza Akimichi, their clan head was a bit of a chubby woman with red hair and purple marks on her face, she wore something that resembled a kimono of some sorts.

Then there was the head of the Yamanaka clan, their clan head was went by the name of Inoka Yamanaka, she had long blond hair done in a ponytail as she wore a grey kimono with matching sandals.

Then right next to her was the clan head Shikazu Nara as she led the Nara Clan, she had the same hairstyle as her daughter but she had scars on her face but that did not mean she wasn't attractive, she wore a green jacket with under that a grey shirt with a mesh shirt under that, she also had the standard Kunoichi pants with shoes.

Then there was an empty seat which was for the Uzumaki/Namikaze Clan but since Naruko was still a bit to young she could not take the seat yet, after she were to achieve the rank of Chunin then she could officially call herself Clan head of the Uzumaki/Namikaze or if she found a way to wake her parents up.

Next to that seat was the head of the Uchiha clan after the massacre, luckily both Fukako and Mikoto Uchiha were out on a mission that day as they returned they saw what happened and saw that there oldest daughter Izumi Uchiha did all this and was forced to retreat. This shocked them both as to why she would do this but luckily for them their youngest daughter Sasuki Uchiha was alive but it traumatized her. Sure she still cared for her parents but she had a bit off an attitude. Anyway Fukako was the one present at this meeting and she had long black hair and black eyes, it was surprising to see she had not activate her Sharingan yet but that was beside the point, she wore a custom made Uchiha kimono.

Next to her was the head of the Hyúga named Asashi Hyúga who is the mother of both Hinata and her twin Hanabi, she had lavender colored hair done in a ponytail as she wore a brown Hyúga style kimono.

And the last but not least one on the Kunoichi council was the Inuzuka clan with their leader by the name of Tsume Inuzuka, she had wild brown hair and the same red marks on her face as everybody does in that clan, she had a kimono styled after her clans image as she also had purple lipstick on.

"Now then Sjoerd-kun how did you obtain this power of yours" came from Tsume as he explained his story again this day to all of the council as they listened intensely to everything. After that was done surprisingly Shikazu was the first one to find her voice and said.

"This could be troublesome but in a good way, we have heard that you wish to be in the Kunoichi program" she said as Sjoerd nodded at the question as Fukako said.

"You do know that you are the first male to ever mold chakra, and the first person who can use multiple summoning's right?" she asked as Sjoerd nodded again as he understood how rare this is but he said.

"It was always my dream to be a ninja to protect my friends and this village and the people I care for, I don't care what it takes I want to become a ninja" he said with iron determination as the council looked at him with a blush for the way he said it.

"But Sjoerd you have to remember that the road of a ninja is not an easy one, you will have to kill at some point, can you deal with that when the time comes" this time Hiruka said as he looked at his so called Grandma and nodded at her signaling her that he knew.

"Very well, all in favor raise your hands" and surprisingly the entire Kunoichi council raised their hands as well a few of the civilian council, the ones that did not raise their hands were Hiruka's old teammates the Elders.

A woman with a cane in her hand and an eye covered up while wearing a robe said. "This is foolishness a man should not be in the line of combat, he should be stuck in a kitchen or as a breeding stock" she said as the other two elders agreed with her as did some of the civilian council.

"Regardless the vote still passed Dainaru, there is nothing you can do about this" Hiruka said grinning at here rival as she just looked away but she held anger in her eyes.

"but if you want him to proof himself, Sjoerd would you be up for a mission after your done with the academy" as everyone grew wide-eyed as Sjoerd looked at her and saw the spark in her eyes as he grinned and accepted.

"Very well, after your done report to me then Shinobi Sjoerd"

"Yes Hokage-sama'' he said as she nodded and the rest of the council was quite shocked at what she just said and he just accepted.

"Now that that is done there is still one more thing" she said as she then said.

"since we now know that he will be a ninja I propose to enlist him into the C.R.A" and with that the Kunoichi counsel blushed hard and some had a nosebleed as Sjoerd just looked weirdly at this and asked what it means as she explained that if a clan has one member he can have multiple wives or girlfriends. After this was explained Sjoerd did not look shocked no instead he grinned and said.

"I accept those terms, but I decide whom I take, as I already have 4 girlfriends right now''

"You're lying brat" the elders said as he said that he already had, Naruko Uzumaki/Namikaze, Hinata Hyúga, Kira Inuzuka and Shika Nara. The mothers looked wide eyed at this but then looked at each other and smiled and accepted that they were with him.

"But Hiruka he is not of a clan, he is an orphan" some fat man on the civilian council said as Hiruka interrupted him and said

"Your wrong, after searching for a long time with the help of Anko, and some of my ANBU we finaly found out what his surname is" she said as she looked at Sjoerd now and said.

"your clans name and your surname is Ryomon, so I wish you the best, Sjoerd Ryomon as the newest clan of Konoha, but just like Naruko you cannot become clan-head yet as you need to reach the title of Chunin or higher to do so" she said as Sjoerd nodded in full understanding.

"That was all this meeting is adjourned" she said and the civilian council and the Elders left, the Kunoichi walked up to him and congratulated him for realizing his dream as Tsume, Asashi and Shikazu said to him to treat their daughters right and If he needed help he could call upon them and the rest of the Kunoichi council anytime he want's as they winked at him and he blushed as he felt Naruko intertwine her hands with his as he then laughed and thanked them.

"So Sjoerd would you like to visit your compound now" Hiruka said as she already stood up and he nodded as Naruko went with them as they were neighbors after all.

(Ryomon compound)

When they stood in front of the compound both Sjoerd and Naruko were surprised by how big it was. It was equally as big as the compound of the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound as it was protected by a large gate with now Sjoerd's tattoo on it. When they entered they saw a surprisingly large garden with trees and a pond in it.

"We did the best we could to maintain the place" Hiruka said as Sjoerd nodded and quickly released his gods as they stretched and looked around.

When they all entered the living room which was huge by the way, Bastet said.

"Before we do anything else, Naruko its time for you to meet the Fox or better yet the Vixen" she said as Naruko looked shocked at that piece of info. After they all explained she sat down with Sjoerd next to her and the gods behind her as she ventured into her own mindscape.

(Inside Naruko's mind)

When they woke up they were in a sewer of some sorts, as they got up they saw a giant cage with her seal on the door.

"Kyúbi are you there show yourself"" Naruko said nervous as Sjoerd grabbed her hand and squeezed it a bit making her look at him with a smile on her face.

"Well it seems I finaly have the pleasure of meeting you Naruko Uzumaki/Namikaze" a deep voice came from behind the gate and then they saw a giant orange fox with red eyes and nine giant tails appear.

"It's been long hasn't it huh Kura-Chan" Bastet said teasingly as Kurama looked at her and said.

"That it has, it's good to see you all again after such a long time" she said as she looked from Naruko to the gods to Sjoerd and said.

"You must be her boyfriend then, I know a lot about you Sjoerd Ryomon, the Legendary Summoner of Konoha (hey look the title!)" as Sjoerd looked at her and nodded.

"Why" came from Naruko as they all looked at her. "why did you do it, I know some people hate me because they think I am you" she said as Kurama looked down and then begin to shrink as she now took on a human appearance and walked through the gate and looked at her. She had long red hair that reached her legs almost, red eyes with a slit and some canines. She wore a red and orange kimono.

"your right, some hate you because of what I did all those years ago, I said to myself, "if I ever get the change to apologize I will", and so here I have that change, so I-I-I-I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" she said as she lunged at her and begin crying into her chest as Naruko looked at her and begin to return the hug. After she was done crying Naruko accepted her apology and hoped for her to become a friend of her and Sjoerd. She cried once again but this time they were tears of happiness. The gods nodded and Hades said.

"well it seems like I will have to train you to do the revival thing sooner then I though, tell you what when were on the road tomorrow we will go over the basics of this technique and my other skills alright" he said as Sjoerd nodded and the 5 said the same thing as he still needs to learn how to fight and how to mold chakra and how to tap into their energy. Kurama promised to help with the revival of Naruko's parents as she explained to her that she and her mother were good friends as she also said that Kushina was her previous vessel which in turn surprised Naruko.

"It's time to leave but don't worry I established a mental link with you so we can talk whenever we want" Kurama said as Naruko hugged her and Sjoerd did as well as this brought a blush to her face as she felt Sjoerd's muscles as the goddesses grinned as they saw all of it and wondered when their time could come to explain their crush on their master.

(Back into the compound)

As the 8 opened their eyes they explained everything to Hiruka who nodded. As they continued the tour they found out that it had a nice kitchen, a lot of spare rooms, 20 to be exact, and of course one master bedroom where Sjoerd would be sleeping. As the tour was done Hiruka left in a Body-Flicker as Naruko kissed Sjoerd on the lips and waved goodbye as she left with a bit of a sway in her hips as Sjoerd just watched with a blush and chuckled.

As soon as he entered his bedroom he looked at a photograph of his parents and said.

"Mom's I will make you proud" he said with a smile as he took his clothes of leaving him in his underwear and slept getting ready for tomorrow but before he could do that he felt weight on his body and saw that the 5 goddesses slept on him with Awilix on his chest with her head, Aphrodite on his left and Isis on his right, while Neith was holding on to his left leg as Bastet did that on his right, he smiled as he felt that Hades was still in his mind and wished his gods a good night as he closed his eyes. When he was asleep the 5 looked quickly at each other and smiled and snuggled deeper into their master and slept as well.

HOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY SHIT longest I have ever written, so yeah let me know what you think of it, I will be trying to update my other two stories as well but I am in the middle of my exams so no promises.

Read&Revieuw but no flames.

This is DjSjoerd3 singing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon is the owner of FNAF I only own my OC's

 **(PikachuXdigimon's "The New Guy")**

* * *

"Those guy's had a hard life if I was in their shoes I would have done the same," I as entered my apartment.

"CHRIS," my landlord bellowed.

"Hey Barry what's up," I said with a smile as Barry ran up to me.

"Sorry for having to be on top of you so much kid but I need that rent money," Barry said panting after running to catch me.

"Sure I but can you hold off till the end of the week I'm not getting paid till the end of week," I said smiling.

"Well I guess I can wait till you get paid just don't forget it all right," Barry said.

"I won't good night Barry," I said entering my apartment.

"Good night Chris," Barry said as I closed the door.

"Now I sleep," I said walking into my room and saw Goldie.

"Why, why me," I said seeing Goldie sit on my bed.

"Hello Chris," Goldie said his raspy voice gone.

"Hello Goldie why are you in my room and why did you knock me out," I asked confused.

"Your different than most night guards you have emotional ties to the others and you are caring and kind something other night guards neglect," Goldie said.

"Well thanks for the compliment but why did you knock me out," I asked again.

"To read your mind," Goldie said.

"Did you like what you saw," I asked as Goldie laughed.

"Your mind was strange it was like a maze I saw your childhood memories but after that I couldn't go any farther," Goldie said as I smiled.

"Well thanks for letting me live and all but I need to sleep and you are on my bed," I said as Goldie faded away.

"Thank you," I said to the air as passed out on my bed.

11:00 am My Apartment

"Eh time to go visit Foxy and the others," I said, as I got dressed.

"Chris you home," Barry said knocking on my door.

"Yeah I'm home what's up," I asked.

"In order to extend the rent due date I need 10 bucks," Barry said.

"Wife," I asked him.

"Yeah want's some new stuff," Barry said.

"I feel sorry for you," I said as opened the door and gave Barry 10 bucks.

"Thanks Chris," Barry said walking away as I got in my car and drove to Freddy's.

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria

"Huh guess the other animatronics got their repairs finished," I said seeing the trucks in the parking lot.

"Oh hey Chris," Jane said waving to me.

"Hello Jane so the others get their repairs done," I asked.

"Yep were putting them inside now," Jane said smiling.

"Cool mind if I go in there," I asked.

"No it's cool just don't get in the movers way," Jane said as I went inside.

"Oh Hey Chris how are you doing," Freddy asked me.

"Good also Goldie came to my apartment and told me he won't try to kill me any more," I said as Freddy just smiled.

"Well I'm happy he won't try to kill you but the others might not understand why your alive," Freddy pointing to the Toys.

"I'll make peace with them but I wanted to talk with Foxy and see how she's doing," I said.

"She's still in Pirate's Cove," Freddy said.

"Okay thanks," I said walking into Pirate's Cove.

Pirate's Cove

"Hey Foxy you here," I asked as she hugged me.

"Chris I'm glad you still came," Foxy said happily.

"Why would I leave this place is so cool it's practically oozing cool," I said smiling.

"So what's your plan for the Toys," Foxy asked me.

"My plan what am I a businessman," I said as Foxy laughed.

"So how you doing Foxy are you okay about yesterday," I asked her.

"Yeah I'm a little upset but I'm still hopeful," Foxy said sadly.

"You know this is the first time people took my advice seriously," I said smiling.

"Really your good at giving advice why don't people listen to you more often," Foxy asked me as I sat down.

"My age is one reason and my personality is another when I give advice I'm 100% truthful I never sugarcoat anything," I said.

"The truth hurts right," Foxy said as I laughed.

"Yes exactly they can't take it and they blame me," I said smiling.

"But you didn't do anything to them," Foxy said confused.

"True but that's how some people are they blame their problems on others," I said sadly.

"You know before you came here I was pretty depressed I didn't even leave the Cove," Foxy said sadly.

"Must've been tough," I said.

"It was but when you came you brought me out my slump you weren't scared of me and you didn't judge me," Foxy said as laid on me.

"Well we have a lot in common during my travels I was depressed too and I was afraid of an incident in my past too," I said sadly.

"Really what happened," Foxy asked.

"It's very personal so if I tell you; you can't tell anyone," I said as Foxy nodded.

"I was at my friends house cause I needed a place to stay we went to bed in separate rooms when we woke up I was in his bed," I said as Foxy stayed silent.

"He asked why I was there and I told I don't know I went to sleep in my room and woke up in his we argued for hours until he kicked me out calling me a pervert and a gay and so I gave him the finger," I said as Foxy looked shocked.

"A week later his new buddies tried to kill me so I fought them and won but I received a couple scars," I said pulling up shirt showing a giant X on my ribs as Foxy gasped.

"I'm so sorry you suffered that," Foxy said with tears in her eyes.

"You had nothing to do with it you should feel guilty," I said holding her.

"I know but it's just that you mean a lot to me Chris," Foxy said as I was shocked.

'Is she confessing her feelings to me,' I thought as I held her close.

"Foxy I really missed you and the others I remember your old pirate accent," I said thinking of my childhood.

"Yeah I haven't used my pirate voice since the 'Bite of 87'," Foxy said sadly.

"I had a lot of fun in this Cove when I was kid," I said smiling.

"I remember when you were bullied for coming here and how I stepped in to help you," Foxy said happily.

"Yeah I'm lucky you helped that was the tenth insult in the week for coming here," I said seeing Foxy's yellow eyes full of life.

"I really hope your friends are better Foxy," I said kissing her head.

"I-I just g-got k-kissed," Foxy said sitting in her cove with tons of emotions filling her.

"Hey Chris how did your talk with Foxy go," Jane asked.

"Good hey I have a question do you have a list that tells you what got upgraded to the animatronics," I asked.

"Yes but why do want to know," Jane questioned me.

"I wanted to see what exactly got upgraded on them," I said.

"Alright I have Foxy's and Bonnie's with me the others are at my house so I can fax them to the board," Jane said handing the papers to me.

"Thanks I'll give them back before my shift," I said as I left for my house.

My Apartment

"Alright let's see Foxy's upgrades include:

Reproduction system

Feminine parts

Waterproof (Can drink beverages and water)

Female and male personality merge

More of a life-like design

Ability to eat

"Wow they can do that with machines," I said in wonder.

"Wonder if Bonnie's were the same," I asked myself reading Bonnie's upgrades:

Reproduction system

Feminine parts

Waterproof (Can drink beverages and water)

Female and male personality merge

More of a life-like design

Ability to eat

Slimmer figure

"Not much difference between the two," I said after reading the upgrade list.

"I better get going or else I'll be late," I said as I left for Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria

"Hey Jane I got the papers you lent me," I said handing the papers back to her.

"Well have a good night Chris," Jane said as she left.

"Well I hope the Toys aren't too rowdy," I said as I entered the Pizzeria.

"Freddy you here," I said as Freddy came to me.

"Yes and the Toys are willing to get to know you," Freddy said nervously.

"Freddy calm down I got this," I said as I entered the dining area seeing the Toys, Marionette, BB, and Mangle/Vixen.

"Hello my name is Chris you guys want drinks," I asked pulling out sodas.

"Were animatronics remember," Toy Freddy said.

"True but Foxy and Bonnie were upgraded with the ability to eat and drink so why do you think they would exclude you of said privilege," I said as Foxy and Bonnie walked in.

"Why are these two oldies here," Toy Chica said rudely.

"Calm down you guys act like your about to go to some hell-bound war," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I agree we should relax a little he doesn't have criminal record," Marionette said.

"Look kid we are the newer and better models," Toy Bonnie said.

"Yeah these older models are scrap," BB said laughing.

"Guys I thought we were giving him a chance not insulting him and the originals," Vixen said.

"Thank you Vixen now if your going to continue your insults be warned I survived Goldie's gaze what chance of killing me do you have," I said with anger in my voice.

"So it just that Goldie getting old and rusty," TB said.

"Yeah just like these two slut's," TC said as Foxy and Bonnie began to cry, then all hell broke loose.

"Either shut up or prepare for me to kick your tails to Mars," I said darkly.

"Oh I'm so scared of two sluts and their big bad boyfriend; bring it on ugly," BB said as I sliced his balloons to shreds.

"M-My b-balloons," BB said gathering the tiny pieces of rubber.  
"Your going to get beat for that," TB said as he jumped at me.

"Screw you prick," I said darkly grabbing his face and smashing it into the ground as Vixen, Marionette, Foxy, Bonnie, and everyone else besides TC backed up.

"Huh you've got some nerves but are sure you want to fight me or would you rather help your boyfriend," I said darkly pointing at TB while laughing.

"Y-You're a m-monster," TC said trembling in fear.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I whispered as TC ran to help TB.

"I'm going to go vent so stay far away from the Office," I said as I left them stunned and terrified at my handiwork.

Office

"TC was the only slut in the building she's like her boyfriend dumb and cocky," I said to myself as I heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there," I asked while drinking my soda.

"It's me Foxy," Foxy said as I opened the door.

"Welcome to my man cave," I said holding my arms out then Foxy jumped on and started kissing me as I allowed it after 5 minutes she got off to let me breath.

"Wow that was wow," I said stunned by Foxy's sudden kiss.

"That's my thank you for my kiss earlier," Foxy said seductively.

"Then what's the thank you for earlier," I asked wanting more.

LEMON TIME

I closed the doors as I prepared to have one of the best times of my life as Foxy laid on the couch I slowly


	4. Chapter 4

Original story by : Prince Keldeo

This story is based on my Pokémon y game,which I have a shiny mega lucario female obviously and make me a lttle bit hrny side so I made this enjoy

warning this story is for 18+

characters:

Cuddles (shiny lucario)

Rey(referred to me)

Miku(friend)

introduction:

cuddles evolve yesterday to Lucario and she wants to mate, guess who yes me her trainer Rey.

...notes: 'I' refers to Rey so don't be confused...

 **(Prince Keldeo's one-shot.)**

* * *

The story

(...RRrrrRrrrRr...) as the schoolbell rang for about 10 seconds.

"It's now summer!" I said in excitement.

I packed my things and headed out of the school, I was about to ride on the school bus when suddenly.

"Rey! wait up!"

I looked on the direction of the call it was Miku.

"Hey Miku. What's the rush" I said.

"Let's talk in the bus" then she pushed me into our seats.

then she started to tell me...

"Rey, Cuddles evolved right?" she asked while starring on me.

"Yes, why did you asked?" I replied confusedly.

"Then I should warn you."

"About what?" still confused.

"Rey, you need to find cuddles a mate!" she said to me very seriously.

"A mate for cuddles?!" I said in surprise.

"Yes, For she evolve she will now find a partner to mate with."

"OK, I'll find her a mate later." I said to her still confused.

Then the bus finally stopped in front of our house.

"See ya next school year" Miku said to me.

"Yes, see you" I hopped down the bus.

After he bus drives away, I saw Cuddles waving her paw.

I enter our front yard.

"Hey Rey!" Cuddles greeted me.

"I'm fine Cuddles." I said while smiling.

we both enter in our house, but I noticed different on Cuddles.

I go to the kitchen to get some food but I found a note from mom

"A note?"

"Dear Rey,

we ran out of food so I will go to the grocery to get some, I may take a while so there's food on the oven just heat it up."

So I go to the oven and heated up the food then Cuddles and I ate lunch.

After we're done

"Cuddles I'm going to shower."

I noticed that Cuddles is purring.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"It's nothing Rey." she answered but after that she purred again.

I just go to the shower and cleaned myself. After that I wear my house clothes and goes down from the stair, when I heard a loud purring sound.

When I looked into the living room I saw Cuddles on her back trying to pleasure herself.(couch)

I tried to move backwards, but alas I bumped into a table and one of the vase fell crashed.

Then Cuddles saw me, we both blushed on embarrassment.

"R-R-Rey!" Cuddles said removing her paw from her pussy and as she did so her juices fell on her fur and the couch.

"Miku is right so you really wanna mate, huh? I said still blushing.

"Yes, It seems weird but I think I'm ready." she said

"Ok, I'll find you a mate tomorrow."

"No, Rey!" she said loudly

"Then who you want to mate with?"

She breathed for a sec.

"You Rey, I want you Inside me!" She said.

I gulped and muzzled on what Cuddles said.

"M-M-Me?!" I said nervously.

"YES, For you didn't raised me as you're pokemon for battle you raised me as a friend and besides Rey. I LOVE YOU, WANT A FAMILY WITH YOU!"

"so you really want it?" blushing.

"Yes."

"Ok I'll mate you." still blushing

Then we both go to my room and I locked the door and blinded the window.

"So how do we do this?" I asked.

She then leaned on her back(in the bed) and spread her legs exposing her pussy.

"First you need to lick my pussy"

"Ok" Then I leaned over Cuddles and starter licking her pussy

she moans softly as my tongue dug into her.

Then I stopped when she said.

"I-It's...your ...turn" she said panting.

I pulled off, and her juices dripping on my bed sheet.

Cuddles then pushed me, making me lean on my back.

She then started sucking my mimbur making me moan and making my penis erect.

After that she pulled off and stop the stimulation.

She then lean over me and kissed me, I played with her also making us tongue wrestle and mixed our saliva for some time.(not caring of our mouth was on each ones filtiest parst before.)

We broke the kiss her juices is driping on my mimbur making it more erect.

"Ready to be trained Rey." she said teasingly and panting.

"Yes Cuddles." I also teased

She then leaned again on her back and exposed her pussy again.

I got over her and my mimbur touched her pussy making her moan in pleasure.

I then started to insert my member on her love tunnel in an in and out pattern. we both moan in extreme pleasure.

For the first time I had sex not only in a human but still she is good.

then pressure builds up on both of us she moans loudly saying her name(lucario),some time later the only thing could be heard is wet slaps, Cuddles and I moaning loudly.

Its time the pressure is cannot be contained anymore, I first orgasm releasing my hot human seed on hers then she came too her orgasm made her release her hot pokemon juice covering my mimbur. This makes our juices mix and made a little mess on the bed.

I then pulled off we are panting heavily, I almost collapsed in exhaustion.

"That's fun Rey!" she teased while panting

"Yeah. maybe we should do it more often!" I teased back (blushing and panting)

We bot fell asleep on the bed hugging each other while remembering the love we made.

FINISH CHAPTER 1

-there's still another chapter to be made so follow me-

don't worry about the mess on the bed Cuddles and I take care of t on the morning but my parents don't know what we did XD.

you can now view chapter 2


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF it belongs to Scott Cawthon**

 **Music Disclaimer: The song Highway to Hell and its lyrics belong to the band AC/DC AN: I'm sorry if my jokes are bad.**

 **(PikachuXdigimon's "The New Guy at Freddy's")**

* * *

My Apartment, Chris POV

"Now for my Office I'll need some R&R to jam with, my electric guitar, and 2 boxes of beer," I said putting my surprise together.

"Now which songs should I bring," I said before seeing two of the greatest songs in my possession.

"Perfect,"

"Now to get some sleep so I can see the guy's before my shift," I said as I jumped on my bed and fell asleep.

My Dream

"Aw, come on this place again," I said as I walked around in my dream.

"I'm back," The voice said.

"Who the f*** are you," I said angrily.

"Aw, you don't remember me I'm hurt," the voice said with sarcasm.

"This getting pretty old ya know," I said.

"Maybe you should think about the man who's been ruining your life," the voice said laughing as the animatronics appeared.

"Ugh… Alright do it this isn't as scary the third time," I said as the animatronics attacked me.

My Apartment 10:30 A.M

"Crap," I said as I woke up.

Freddy's Pizzeria

"Need to get some food and figure this crap out," I said walking into the Pizzeria.

"Chris you're here," Jane said waving at me.

"Hello Jane, has the board made a decision yet or are they still thinking about it," I asked.

"They came up with a decision after the weekend they'll reopen Pirate's Cove but you have to watch Foxy during her performances," Jane said seriously.

"Okay I can do that," I said ordering a pizza.

"Great I'll let the board know this weekend," Jane said walking back to her Office.

"Hey Chris," Bonnie said as she came over.

"Hey Bonnie you on break," I asked.

"Yeah the Toys are performing for some 3 year olds right now,"

"Ah cool so how was your talk with Foxy,"

"Good she also told me you had-," Bonnie said as I covered her mouth.

"Let's leave the older words alone until my shift," I said as some kids walked by.

"Oh right sorry sometimes I forget these kids are here," Bonnie said as my pizza arrived.

"It's cool also I got surprise for tonight," I said as Bonnie smiled.

"Awesome what is it," Bonnie asked.

"You'll find out tonight," I said after eating the pizza.

"Aw… Fine see you tonight," Bonnie said as she walked over to Freddy.

"Now to Pirate's Cove with news that might earn me a special reward," I said smiling as I entered Pirate's Cove.

"Foxy got some news that will make you go wild," I said crawling into the curtains.

"Hmm, what's the news," Foxy asked.

"They'll reopen Pirate's Cove Monday after the weekends past," I said as Foxy tackled me with a hug.

"That's great I'll get to perform again," Foxy said squeezing me in her hug.

"Can't… breath…" I gasped as she let go.

"Sorry I'm just so excited," Foxy said happily.

"I know so tonight were going to celebrate your reopening,"

"Aw that's sweet," Foxy said.

"See ya tonight Foxy," I said as I left.

Time skip to 11: 50 P.M

"Alright time to party," I said as set the drinks on the table.

"Uh Chris what's with all the stuff," Freddy asked as I put my stuff on the table.

"This is going to be a celebration,"

"A celebration of what," Freddy asked.

"Foxy's cove will reopen on Monday," I told him.

"Really?! That's great news,"

"Hey can you help me set some of this stuff up," I asked.

"Sure,"

"Great this going to rock," I said as we set up the stage.

20 minutes later

"Whew that stuff is harder to set up than I thought," I said as sat in a chair.

"Really I didn't think it was that bad," Freddy said.

"Cause you're made of metal," I reminded him.

"Point taken,"

"Can you get everyone in here for the surprise," I asked.

"Sure be right back," Freddy said walking away.

"Okay let's roll," I said as I hopped on the stage.

"Hello Chris," Goldie said from behind me.

"Hello Goldie,"

"What is all this stuff," Goldie asked.

"My electric guitar and two songs ready to play with amps," I explained.

"Interesting what can you play," Goldie asked.

"I play rock and roll," I said as Freddy brought the animatronics into the dining room.

"Hey guys tonight we celebrate the re-opening of Pirate's Cove on Monday," I said as the animatronics got excited (except for TB, TC, and BB) and Foxy blushed.

"I'll be playing a great Rock song High to Hell by AC/DC the true Rock stars," I said as they all got curious.

"Bonnie I'll need a back up guitarist for Highway to Hell so grab your guitar and hop on up here," I said laughing at my joke.

"What!? W-Why me," Bonnie asked stunned.

"Yeah why the oldie," TB said as I looked at him.

"Two reasons, cause she's a better guitarist than you and your ego would fill up the stage," I said with a glare.

"Or maybe it's cause you know both Foxy and Bonnie want to be your bitch,"

"Yeah you're just hoping they'll have sex with you," TC said laughing as Foxy and Bonnie cried.

"They're only sluts and whores," BB said as my blood boiled and Bonnie and Foxy left crying.

"You are asking to get put on the Highway to Hell now," I said as the music played.

AC/DC Highway to Hell

Livin' easy

Lovin' free

Season ticket on a one way ride

Askin' nothin'

Leave me be

Takin' everythin' in my stride

Don't need reason

Don't need rhyme

Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do

Goin' down

Party time

My friends are gonna be there too

I'm on the highway to hell

On the highway to hell

Highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

I jumped off the stage and walked towards TB as animatronics began to dance to the music. TB flinched with every step I took towards him as I smiled knowing he would be punished.

No stop signs

Speed limit

Nobody's gonna slow me down

Like a wheel

Gonna spin it

Nobody's gonna mess me around

Hey satan

Payin' my dues

Hey mumma

Look at me

I'm on the way to the promised land

I'm on the highway to hell

Highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

Highway to hell

Don't stop me

BB and TC grabbed my arms trying to hold me and TB charged a head butt when he got close he ended up kissing my shoe. TC tried to bite me but simply grabbed her neck and slammed her to the ground. BB tackled me as I hit the floor I only got up and slightly chuckled before using BB, as bowling ball and TB and TC were the pins.

I'm on the highway to hell

On the highway to hell

Highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

(highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell

(highway to hell) highway to hell

(highway to hell) highway to hell

(highway to hell)

And I'm goin' down

All the way

I'm on the highway to hell

"You three disgust me," I said as I spit on them.

"Your girlfriends are the disgusting ones they are slutty FUCKING whores," TB said receiveing a kick to the face.

"Chris your getting a lot more violent near these three are you okay," Goldie asked.

"I'm fine Goldie. Take these three to Parts and Services I'll leave a note for Jane to let her know about this incident after I find Bonnie and Foxy," I said as Freddy and TF dragged the three of them away.

"Bonnie, Foxy you in here," I asked hearing crying from Pirate's Cove.

"Please g-go away leave u-us alone," Bonnie said as I opened the door.

"Hey Foxy sorry your surprise was messed up and Bonnie I'm sorry for not being able to get here sooner," I said to them feeling guilty.

"It's o-okay it's not y-your fault,"

"TB, TC, and BB won't bother you anymore at least for a couple days," I said sitting with both of them.

"W-Why us and o-only us," Foxy said crying into my shirt.

"I don't know, I've still only been here a couple nights and I haven't really asked about anything personal," I said with a shrug as they clung to me.

"TB is a-always doing t-this h-he never s-stops," Bonnie said crying even harder.

"Well now he's lying in the Parts and Services room waiting for repairs," I said.

"Chris why did come after us," Bonnie asked.

"You're both important to me and I just hate seeing my friends get bullied so I usually take action," I said as they hugged me.

"Hey why don't I make tonight up to you both since TB was being a douche bag," I said as they grinned.

"Same place as last time," Foxy asked.

"Yep,"

"Well let's go," they said dragging me to the Office.

Lemon starts

We entered the office and immediately closed the doors to keep the others out. I stripped to nothing but my bare skin with my member already hard and Foxy sat on the couch legs wide open looking so sexy I was salivating from her body while Bonnie waited in the chair.

"Hey Foxy~… You ready for me~…" I asked teasing her.

"Come on Mr. Tough Guy~ Come at me~," Foxy said as I laid on her.

"You asked for it~…" I said as I began thrust my member into her tight vagina with lustful passion.

"OH GOD THIS IS PLEASURE~," Foxy screamed as I kissed her neck.

"You are so fucking tight~," I said as began to leak pre inside Foxy's vagina to help me push in deeper and it worked.

"HARDER~ MAKE YOUR BITCH~ I WANT YOUR SEED IN MY BODY~," Foxy yelled as Bonnie looked shocked and jealous at her as I grinned at her inner desires.

"Are you sure you want it~," I asked teasingly.

"YES~ FUCK ME~," Foxy screamed then I hit her G-spot as she leaked some of her fluids on me.

"Again~,"

"DO IT AGAIN GIVE ME PLEASURE~," Foxy screamed as tears of joy leaked down her face wrapping her legs around my body.

"All right then if you say so~," I said as began pounding her G-spot and reaching my climax.

"I'M GONNA CUM," I yelled as blasted her G-spot with my seed and she returned it by exploding her fluids all over my lower body.

"God~… that was heavenly~," Foxy said as I got off her and she switched places with Bonnie.

"All right want me to clean up a bit~ or just start this~"

"Let's just do this~" Bonnie said revealing her vagina.

"O this is gonna be good~," I said as I crept on to her.

"You gonna start this~… or did Foxy tire you out~"

"O it's on," I said as I thrust into her vagina only getting the tip in before her walls stopped me and she started to moan with pleasure.

"Oh my God~… Your dick is heaven~," Bonnie said as I lubricated her walls with pre.

Bonnie began feeling the emotion of pure lust as she began moaning with pure pleasure from my cock in her pussy. She finally knew the paradise Foxy received when she had sex with me.

"Please do it again~" Bonnie asked almost whimpering.

"Okay but first things first," I said giving her my shirt.

"What's this for?"

"Just put it in your mouth because once your hymen breaks you'll lose your virginity and we don't want him to go deaf," Foxy explained as Bonnie put my shirt in her mouth.

"Ready for me~" I asked as pushed past her resistance and stopped before hitting her hymen. I looked to see if she was ready as she nodded for me to continue.

I ripped her hymen to shreds as she let out a blood curling scream my only protection was that my shirt was the muffle. Her walls grew so tight I couldn't go further or go back out.

"Let me know when your ready to continue," I said waiting for her to signal me to continue. She nodded.

"You ready to get some real pleasure~" I teased as she whimpered.

"P-Please p-pleasure me," Bonnie whimpered.

"Okay only cause you said please~" I said as I thrust deeper touching the cervix and received a moan of pleasure.

"Harder~ PLEASE DO IT HARDER~" Bonnie said as the lust took over.

"Oh YEAH~" I said pounding her harder as she moaned with immense pleasure.

"I'M CUMMING~" I said as I blasted her with cum.

"OH THAT'S HEAVEN~" Bonnie screamed as she blasted me back.

Lemon ends

"C-Chris you were…" Bonnie said.

"Amazing," Foxy said finishing her sentence.

"Thank you, thank you I'll be here till I die maybe even after that," I mused.

"Let's cleanup can't let have the employees thinking something is up," Bonnie said as we cleaned the Office and ourselves.

"Uh… Chris it seems we had an audience during our little show," Foxy said as she hit the right light button revealing Freddy, Mangle, and TF.

"Please don't let the others be here," Bonnie hoped as she hit the left light button revealing Marionette, Chica, and Goldie.

"I'm surprised Goldie's here I thought he would've looked into my to find out," I said as Goldie nervously laughed.

"Yeah I heard a scream so I looked into your head for second and I was pretty shocked, everyone asked what I saw so I lead them here and showed them, to say the were surprised is an understatement," Goldie said as Foxy and Bonnie glared.

"So why not just leave," I asked.

"Mangle fell to pieces; Freddy's, TF's, and Chica's jaws fell off; and Marionette was completely frozen from shock so I had to fix them and snap Marionette out of his shock," Goldie said as Bonnie, Foxy, and I burst with laughter.

"So this is what you meant when you said Foxy 'helped' you," Chica said as Marionette, Mangle, and Goldie looked at her.

"Dear God Is that why we heard a scream in the office I thought you had hurt yourself and Foxy came to see if you were alright," Freddy said dumbfounded.

"Well your half right see Foxy did check to see if I was okay but then she kissed me… and then we had sex," I said calmly.

"How can you talk about having sex so calmly usually a guy would brag about it for days," TF asked.

"Because I really don't have anyone to brag too,"

"What about Jane," Mangle asked.

"Jane is a female she doesn't need to know what kind of 'manly' things I do,"

"Well me and Bonnie are going to get some rest," Foxy said as she and Bonnie left and everyone followed but Goldie.

"I think I'll take a nap too," I said as slept in my chair.

"Chris what made you so violent," Goldie whispered as he looked into my mind.

My Mind, Goldie's POV

I wandered through Chris's mind until I reached a gray gate with black chains binding it shut with a white lock.

"Stay away Goldie, Chris commands it," a voice said as I turned to face Chris but he was changed his skin was as dark as night and his eyes glowed with an eerie red.

"Chris why do you look like that," I asked.

"I am Rage a manifestation of Chris's anger and sorrow," Rage said.

"So did you create this gate?"

"I only created the chains, Chris created the gate…" Rage said.

"And I created the lock," a feminine voice said and I saw a beautiful girl with blue eyes and pale white skin.

"Peace why are you here," Rage asked confused.

"Chris told me to wait here for him,"

"Ah hey guys…! Goldie why are you in my head," Chris asked looking shocked to see me but in his mind he looked different his skin was ghost gray and his eyes were red and blue.

"Chris who are these two," I asked.

"Meet Rage and Peace my demon and angel, my yin and yang (Chinese philosophy)," Chris said as Peace and Rage waved at me.

"So this is the real you," I asked.

"Rage and Peace are half of my personality split in half between revenge and justice, but why are you here," Chris asked changing the subject.

"I wanted to learn what makes you so violent," I replied as he sighed.

"Well I should've expected this to happen sooner or later,"

"You knew this might happen," I asked.

"Yes I expected this the memory that made me violent is in the gate so now if you see it you must tell no one," Chris told me with a serious tone.

"Okay," I said as the gate collapsed.

"Go ahead take a look you'll wish you didn't," Chris warned as I walked towards the memory.

Sad Flashback past version of Chris POV

"Mom can we go back and see Freddy and the others please," I asked.

"Sure sweetie go get your shoes on and we'll head on down to visit," My mom said as I rushed to get my shoes on.

Later on the way to the Pizzeria

"How much farther is it," I asked excited to see the animatronics.

"Almost their," my Mom said.

Then it happened. A drunken truck driver hits the car and we swerve into a ditch as we screamed then I saw darkness. When I woke up I saw blood and my mom was gone I was still in the car. I crawled out as a man in a suit came.

"What happened here," the man asked as I crawled towards him.

"A driver rammed me and my mom off the road and I just woke up and couldn't see her," I said pointing at the wreck.

"Really?!"

"She could've gone for help," I said hopeful.

"Well if she hit her head she could've had amnesia,"

I saw he had bloody knife and he smelt terrible.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Vincent,"

"Where is she," I said standing I felt no emotions until I heard his next words.

"Don't worry you'll join her as another victim," he said pulling out the knife.

I felt three emotions, a burning rage, a will of justice, and a bit of happiness knowing my killers name before he was punished. Then I heard their voices and time seemed to stop: Let us avenge those who have died by his merciless hand and show him a true terror. I let go and let them take over. I watched as they fought Vincent and broke his knife with my body, I smiled knowing these two would be my true friends.

"Ah… so you're not the kid anymore he's inside ya," Vincent said stunning all three of us as police arrived.

"I had fun kid, I'll be back to finish this another time," Vincent said before running away and the police chased him.

Flashback ends Chris POV

"Chris… I'm sorry," Goldie said

"It's fine it's time to wake up anyway," I said as we left my mind.

Pizzeria

"{Yawn} that was a good nap," I said as Jane walked in.

"Freddy told me what happened last night and I don't blame you for getting angry but try not to destroy them," Jane said.

"That might be hard Jane his travels made him cold to some of the world bullies and murders are good examples of what he is cold towards and TB's little gang fall under the hate to the point of destruction," Goldie said.

"Oh… Okay then I'll have the engineers start the repairs right away," Jane said leaving.

"Chris… I hope you find that man and you kill him," Goldie said as I sighed.

"It's tempting but I go by what my mother would think he'll get the death penalty or life time imprisonment sentence in a court room," I said as I left the Pizzeria.


End file.
